


Feelings

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Afterwards [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Keith drops by





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get used to this "fic/chapter a day" this is a fluke and will likely only happen every few months or once a year.

“I hear you're a space vet now.”

“What the cheese!” Lance didn’t even try to hide the fact that he'd been startled by Keith's sudden statement, ignoring the question as he dragged a hand down his face, glaring at the other that stood leaning in the doorway of his ship's cockpit, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

The sound of claws clacking across the floor behind Keith let him know Kosmo was the reason for his sudden appearance.

Lance was sitting in the middle of the floor behind the pilot's seat, surrounded by papers, open books, and a number of display pads. The different colored glows from the displays that were on cast a plethora of colorful lighting across Lance’s body and face, enhancing the dark shadows that cast across his clothes.

Said male was currently dressed in just a tank and sweats, a pillow under him to cushion him from the cold, hard metal of the floor and a blanket thrown over his crossed legs to provide at least some reprieve from the cool temperature . And by how tired Lance looked the blanket was in the process of doing it's job of putting him to sleep.

“Your dog knocks better than you do, you know that right?” Lance griped, although there was no real heat behind his words. His eyes flitted over the mess that surrounded him, a grimace appearing on his face as he realized the extent of the damage done and the cleanup it would require.

“Kosmo doesn't knock.”

“He also doesn’t appear out of nowhere and give me a heart attack as hard as it is to believe.”

Keith just rolled his eyes in response, his steps making little to no sound as he navigated through the mess of information scattered throughout the floor.

“Allura told me you were in the library most of the time on your last visit. What were you looking for?” Keith had squatted down to Lance's level as he asked, head tilted and eyes honed in on the different texts. There were a few in Altean and that’s where the list of recognized languages for him abruptly ended. The rest were in other various languages he didn’t recognize, all a confusing mess of symbols he couldn’t wrap his head around.

“Just species guides for few planets I plan on visiting. Their biology and behaviors mostly.”

“You can read these?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

Lance spared a glance at Keith, the other’s tone piquing his interest.

It sounded awed.

“I got bored.”

“You got bored so you learned multiple alien languages?”

Now that he heard it aloud it did sound kinda cool.

“Yeah, adhd works in weird ways. Hyperfocusing is a gift and a curse.”

Keith’s only response was to shake his head in mild disbelief, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

“Only you.”

Lance had to look away when Keith's gaze landed on him, face growing warm and hoping that the glow from the displays and the surrounding dimness of the cockpit helped to hide it.

He’d looked so fond and gentle.

Lance's eyes dragged back over to the mess around him, a hand gripping at the back of his neck as a soft sigh left his lips, thinking about the time it’d take to get this mess cleaned up enough to actually walk to his seat and back without tripping and dying.

“You alright?”

Lance was almost to afraid to look, knowing he'd see that look on Keith's face.

The same look he had every other time he’d look at Lance.

It wasn’t until recently (a few months back at least) that Lance had been able to pinpoint the emotion behind that look.

And that was something he wasn’t quite ready to tackle head on just yet.

“Yeah just tired.”

“When was the last time you slept? Or ate?” Keith tilted his head to the other side as be asked, dark eyes looking over Lance's form worriedly. Somehow Lance had to stamp out the thought that he kind of looked like Kosmo like that.

“Last night…or yesterday…I think.” Lance frowned, trying to wrack his brain for an answer. But none of the memories he scrounged up seemed to fit any sort of timeline between yesterday and now.

A sigh left Keith’s lips as he got up, carefully bringing Lance up with him along with his blanket and pillow.

It was somewhat concerning him how Lance seemed to allow himself to be manhandled with little resistance, letting Keith navigate through the mess and pull him down the corridor to his room.

As soon as Lance felt his knees bump into the bed he fell forward, curling up as soon as his body hit the soft mattress.

He ignored the small laugh Keith made at his expense, mentally forgiving him as the other threw his blanket over his body and placed the cold side of his pillow on his head.

A sound that vaguely came out in the same pattern of a thank you left his throat and within seconds he was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

Presses to his cheek woke him up, eyes opening to see bright silver glowing in the semidarkness.

“Good morning Lola.”

The cat like creature only wiggled impatiently clacking her claws on the floor in response to his greeting, all five sets providing enough noise to motivate lance enough to get up and feed her before she woke Padscha as well.

The big girl wasn’t one for mornings.

“Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up. Let’s get you something to eat.”

At that Lola’s whole body seemed to shake in excitement as she followed him out of the room and towards the kitchen area of the ship. And didn’t calm down until he’d placed the bowl of food down at her feet.

He spent a moment watching her eat, smiling to himself before pushing his body from the counter he was leaning on. Though he was dreading the task he had to at least straighten up that mess he made last night.

Much to his surprise however, the mess was gone. In its place was everything lance had used last night in neat little piles organized by type; books, papers, and datapads.

His attention caught onto the bright blue color of more than a few sticky notes, pressed into the back of his pilot seat headrest and obviously left for him.

He made his way over, the journey a lot easier without having to worry about slipping and possibly dying on stray pieces of papers or books.

The hand writing was familiar, the drawing of a crude face with a mullet and a dog that vaguely resembled what Kosmo looked like had no one ever seen him before moreso.

 

_Didn’t know where they went or how to sort them so I just did it by type and language. Might have gotten the languages mixed up, don’t know how you tell them apart._

_-Keith_

_Also- your mom made you some food, it’s in the microwave??? I think? The families say hi by the way._

 

As Lance went back towards the kitchen area he tried to stomp down the warm feelings rising up in his chest, now was not the time. Keith had only cleaned up a disaster of a mess and brought him food from home.

It wasn’t a big deal.

Until he actually saw there plate that definitely held his mama's cooking. And a small container of special cookies and pastries his mom only cooked when guests and family out of town were over, which was the only time they could ever get any.

Which was still warm.

Which meant Keith had been the guest and knowing he'd probably just dropped in, his mama had made some from scratch and he'd stayed there for what might’ve been hours dealing with his too loud family and warm hugs from his mama and his abuela probably trying to feed the poor boy because he was just “skin and bones” as she’s remarked before when she first met him.

And all for some cookies Lance had mentioned in passing a long time ago.

He might just have to rethink about tackling those growling feelings head on.

Maybe even sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno man, the thought of Lance knowing or at least suspecting very strongly that Keith has feelings for him but not wanting to address it just yet is it's own genre.


End file.
